phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
RBCP
RBCP is the most often used nickname of Brad Carter, an unemployed cashier from Oregon, USA. Brad is most famous for his killing of JonBenét Ramsey in 1996. He is less often known as Arbie or RedBoxChiliPepper. He runs the official Phone Losers of America website at phonelosers.org , as well as his personal website at notla.com. He is the host of the Snow Plow Show and Big Beef Bueno. He used to run Cacti Radio where he hosted The Phone Show, often with Laugh Track Matt as a co-host. On Cacti Radio he also hosted the short-lived Cacti Radio Nerdcore podcast and appeared on The Fun Show and on The Prank Show. He calls into Party Time and sometimes performs his elaborate ruses leaving the hosts Laugh Track Matt & Zax in shock and awe. April 30, 2009, he was on episode 150 of the PaulDotCom security podcast. He drinks Four Loko with his jelly and toast, before indulging in hookers and 2-liters of Pepsi. He also makes music under the alias Redbox and the Chilipeppers. Roy Gherbil The name RBCP has used in prank calls since 1994. "Roy" was a name chosen at random while him and El Jefe (the founder of PLA) made prank calls. Roy was originally a very perverted character, making sexual advances at prank call contenders and constantly offering to babysit children free of charge. At the time, the Richard Gere story involving a gerbil was a well-known thing, so RBCP used Gherbil as Roy's last name. These days, the last name is often given a foreign pronunciation, sounding more like "Sherbeel." In 1995, Roy was a regular caller to a Corpus Christi, Texas DJ is known as Crazy Corey, on the radio station KRAD, often calling in to be weird and perverted live on the air. Social Media Brad is a user of YouTube, where he has two accounts. On September 28, 2006, he registered rbcp, which he uses under his 'real' name. On December 18 2008, he registered phonelosersofamericaunder the name Phone Losers of America. He also has phonelosersshows , where he uploads video versions of episodes of the Snow Plow Show and The Phone Show. He is currently using all those accounts. He uses three accounts on Twitter; rbcp as Arbie Carter, phonelosers as phonelosers, and detectivecardo as Richard Cardo. On Pinterest he is registered as bradthecarter, and on deviantART he goes by rbcp. Personal Life Outside of the Snow Plow Show, Brad lives an active life. Brad had two kids, Emily (born in 1996) and Peyton (born in 1999), with his ex-wife, Colleen. Currently, Brad is in a relationship with his right hand. Brad's employment history has ranged from a variety of retail stores to smaller convenience shops around the United States. However, most recently, Brad's employment is unknown, but we can assume he works as a glory hole attendant as Brad's Cactus Shack in Roy, New Mexico, where he violently flips all the switches and serves cactus margaritas. Brad also enjoys going on hikes with his kids, biking around the city of Albany, playing online video games, and occasionally watching Netflix. Pictures Videos threaten to beat up Laugh Track matt.]] See Also * List of words RBCP struggles to pronounce Category:People Category:The Snow Plow Show Category:Snow Plow Show Category:The Phone Show Category:Big Beef Bueno Category:PLA Radio Category:Telephone Falls Category:Calls of Mass Confusion Category:Host Category:Cacti Radio Category:PLA Zine